


Unconditional

by Persiflage



Series: Skoulson RomFest 2k16 Redux [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Breakfast in Bed, Cooking, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Light Dom/sub, Marriage Proposal, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Romance, Skoulson RomFest 2k16 REDUX, Skoulson Sex Cabin, Teasing, The Retreat Safe House (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil brings Daisy breakfast in bed on her birthday, and reaps his rewards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconditional

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic written for the Skoulson RomFest 2k16 Redux for the Day 4 prompt 'Unconditional'.

Sometimes Daisy looks at Phil Coulson like he's unreal. He certainly seems unreal at times. She's never been with someone who always treats her with total respect, with utter trust; someone who assumes she'll always do the right thing, no matter what. She's come to realise over the last few years that he loves her unconditionally. He forgave her for dropping a part of the hangar roof on him, badly injuring his leg. He forgave her for walking away from SHIELD for the best part of a year so that she could help her people in the face of the Sokovia Accords – even though he would rather have had her in SHIELD during that year. He worries about her constantly, but never assumes she can't take care of herself. He's always telling her to come home safe, and even though he never wants her to put herself in harm's way, he always accepts that she will if it means she can save someone else's life.

This morning he walks into the bedroom of the Retreat, where they're currently spending a few days on leave to celebrate both their birthdays, carrying a tray and she eyes it with interest.

"You didn't have to make me breakfast in bed," she tells him.

He looks scandalised, which amuses her immensely. "Of course I did, Daisy, it's your birthday." 

She rolls her eyes. "Yeah, okay, dork." 

He purses his lips at her, then smirks cockily, before setting the tray across her lap: he's brought her a plate stacked high with pancakes and some syrup; a large bowl of fruit salad with a jug of cream; and two Danish pastries, plus the inevitable large mug of coffee.

"I think we should get married," she tells him abruptly, and he looks startled, as well he might.

"Get married?" he repeats, sounding as if he's not quite sure he heard correctly.

"Yeah."

"May I ask what brought this on?" His expression is full of curiosity, which she knows is entirely justified since she's never mentioned any desire to marry him before and they've been together three years now.

"Just the realisation that I don't want anyone to steal you away from me," she says, pouring syrup over the stack of pancakes.

He chuckles. "I can promise you, no one can."

"You don't know that absolutely," she says, then takes her first mouthful of her pancakes, and moans loudly. "So good, Phil."

He flushes, and she guesses that's the moan she just uttered. If she concentrates just a little she can read his vibrations – and yes, he's aroused, his cock's more than half hard, she thinks, judging by the burgeoning bulge in the front of his sweatpants.

She watches his face intently as she licks syrup from her fork in what she'll happily admit is a pretty disgustingly obvious manner.

"Daisy," he groans, and she smirks, pleased that she's already having an effect.

"Phil," she says, and eats another forkful of pancakes.

She continues to tease him as she eats her breakfast, and by the time she's finished, he's hard as a rock, and as soon as he's taken the tray from her and set it aside, she sprawls backwards on the bed, her right hand cupping her breast, and her left teasing herself between her thighs.

"Fuck!" Phil's gasp as he turns around and sees her is deeply satisfying.

"I demand birthday sex," she tells him in a stern tone, and he gulps audibly, then strips off his sweatpants and t-shirt. He drops his clothes on the floor, then climbs onto the bed to remove the tank and lacy panties she wore in bed last night.

"God, Daisy, you're so sexy."

She chuckles at that, then spreads her legs wider in the most inviting manner possible, and a moment later his weight settles over her. Then he's sliding his cock into her slick heat and he begins to fuck her deep and hard as she wraps her arms and legs around his body, holding him to her.

Much later, when they're contemplating lunch after a morning spent in bed, she nuzzles his throat, then says, "I meant it, you know."

"Hmm?" He's sated and sleepy, and has probably forgotten all about her telling him they should get married.

"About us getting married," she says.

He shifts, trying to look at her, so she obliges by lifting her head so they can see each other's faces. She gives him a serious, intent look so that he knows she's not joking around now.

"If that's what you want," he says, "I'd be delighted to marry you." He curls his left hand around the back of her neck and tugs her closer so he can kiss her slow and languid. "What's brought this on, though?"

"I was thinking, this morning, about how much you love me – " she begins.

"I do," he says, interrupting her immediately to confirm it.

"And I realised, you love me unconditionally, which no one else has ever done. You've never made me feel inadequate, or that I can't be trusted, or that I'm dangerous, even though I definitely am, and you've always valued me, right from the very beginning. And that scares me. A lot." He wraps his other arm around her, embracing her, and she snuggles against him. "But at the same time, you give me the courage to believe that I deserve your love." She sighs. "I don't think I'm explaining this very well. But what it boils down to is this – you love me a lot, and I love you a lot, and I want to make that officially official by marrying you."

He looks a bit misty eyed, she thinks, but that's okay 'cos Phil's always been the more romantic of the two of them, and anyway, she knows that he wanted the whole married with 2.4 kids deal once upon a time, and while she's not sure she's ready to have kids, she wants to at least give him part of what he's always secretly longed for – he deserves that much, at least.

"Thank you, Daisy," he says and kisses the tip of her nose. "That's quite the nicest marriage proposal I've ever had."

"Had many, have you?" she asks teasingly, but curious all the same.

"A couple," he admits, doing his best to look coy.

She laughs, then rolls on top of him, pinning him to the bed with her weight, her hands holding his wrists above his head, and her sex pressing against his half-hard cock. "Maybe I'll tie you up until you tell me about these marriage proposals," she teases.

"Maybe I'll let you," he retorts, quick as a flash.

"Ha! Like you could stop me." She shifts her lower body against his, and he groans; she feels his vibrations being coloured by his arousal, and it makes her want him all over again, so she continues to rock against him, feeling his cock stiffening and thickening beneath her already wet sex.

"Wanna fuck, Phil?" she asks, her voice low and husky as her own desire fills her.

"Yes!" He gasps the word out, and she grabs both his wrists in her left hand, then uses her right hand to guide his cock into her. He groans loudly as she sinks down over him, her grip still tight on his wrists. 

"Gonna ride you until you're drained dry," she mutters against his throat, and hears him moan, even as his hips buck up beneath her.

"Daisy," he grunts when she tightens her muscles around him, before she sinks back down again. 

"Phil." She's pretty much grunting, herself, she realises, and thinks that they sound quite primal. She leans down to kiss him hard, and he kisses her back just as hungrily, almost as if they mean to devour each other.

When she pulls her mouth from his to suck in great lungfuls of air, her chest heaving, he strains against her hold on his wrists, and she tightens her muscles around him a second time. As she moves over him, he lifts his head and captures one of her breasts, sucking hard on the nipple, then scraping his teeth over her flesh, and she comes so hard that for a moment her vision whites out, and she hears things rattling lightly around the room.

"Fuck, Phil," she gasps once she's able to speak. 

His mouth is still full of her breast, and she lifts herself away, then shifts so he can get his mouth on her other breast. He sucks hard again, and she feels her orgasm building momentum, and then he bites down gently, but it's still enough to set her off a second time, and then his cock's pumping inside her as he climaxes too.

"Jesus, fuck, Phil," she mutters, and lifts her hand from his wrists. He immediately wraps his left arm around her body and pulls her down to lie on top of him.

Shortly afterwards they take it in turns to shower, then pull on some clothes and head to the kitchen to get some food; Daisy, in particular, is very hungry.

"How soon do you want to get married?" asks Phil as he makes a large omelette while Daisy cuts thick slices of bread, before beginning to make a salad.

"How about on your birthday?" she asks.

He looks up, mouth agape. "Are you serious?" he asks. "Because that's 6 days away."

She chuckles. "You should see your face, Phil," she teases.

He shakes his head at her as he returns his attention to the omelette, and she goes back to the salad. Daisy's still not big on cooking – in part because he loves to cook so much, and he especially loves to cook for her – although she doesn't mind helping him cook (or hindering, as he often accuses her of doing since she has a tendency to treat cooking as foreplay), but she can assemble a salad at least.

"Do you know when your parents' wedding anniversary is?" he asks, out of the blue, as they're sitting down to eat.

"Not off the top of my head," she admits. "But I can find out – I've got Jiaying's papers, including her diaries. Why?"

He gives a half shrug. "It might be nice to get married on the same day."

She stares at him, as gobsmacked by this suggestion as he was by her suggestion they get married on his birthday.

"Daisy?" he sounds worried, and she realises that she's crying, tears sliding unnoticed down her cheeks.

"God, Phil, that is an amazing idea," she says, choking the words out.

"Are you sure you like it?" he asks, and she guesses he can't tell her tears are of happiness.

"I love it," she says emphatically, getting up from her seat and sitting on his lap so she can kiss him by way of thanks. "Thank you." 

"You're welcome," he says reassuringly. 

She rubs her nose against his, then climbs off his lap and returns to her own seat so she can eat.

Phil Coulson really is the best ever, she decides, and she cannot wait to be married to him.


End file.
